


[TF拟人·威擎蜂]争蜂吃醋【2】（已坑）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※本章简介：男默女泪！瑜伽少年的颠覆转型，只因大哥一句话……





	[TF拟人·威擎蜂]争蜂吃醋【2】（已坑）

**Author's Note:**

> ※健身房日常向，哲学梗注意  
> ※警告：两攻一受三角恋！有私设，其他CP涉及

“大黄蜂，今晚要不要一起去看国际车展？”烟幕指尖夹着两张票在大黄蜂眼前晃了晃，却并没让沉迷学习的小个子抬头。

“今晚不行。”

“晚上7点开始，11点半之前保证你能到家，擎天柱不会说你的。”

“我说不行是因为今晚有瑜伽课，”大黄蜂似乎被这道微分方程难了好久，他终于抬头看了烟幕一眼，“你怎么不和击倒去？”

“昨天他车漆被人刮了，今天打官司去了。”

“哦，不去。”说着又继续低头看题。

“哈？”这下烟幕急了，他从大黄蜂手中抽走习题册，举过头顶让他够不着，“不行，今天我必须搞清楚你小子中了什么邪！天天混在妹子里学瑜伽娘不娘！”

大黄蜂一边跳着去抢习题册一边反驳烟幕，涨红了脸争辩说自己是男子汉，男子汉的事怎么能叫娘！那叫养生！

最后烟幕不闹了，把习题册还给他说：“和女孩子玩得那么好也没见你找到女朋友。你该不会是gay吧？”

“gay眼看人基。”大黄蜂把东西一件件塞进书包，气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，离开教室。

走在路上大黄蜂还在生气，他一直很在意别人开他“男子力”的玩笑。可以说从小到大他因为个子小受尽了男孩的嘲弄，也为此打过不少架。

他记得高中那个橄榄球四分卫冲云霄，依仗自己2米的身高总喜欢伙同球队的人一起找他麻烦。后来大黄蜂也懒得跟他们打，因为这帮傻大个除了冲云霄没有一个能一对一打得过他。

同龄男孩愚蠢又粗鲁，而女孩子就温柔多啦，她们顶多捉住他扎几个小辫儿，再不济也是穿小裙子。最重要的是她们喜欢他，并且不用暴力解决问题。

大黄蜂一面回忆着往事一面推开瑜伽房的玻璃门，风刃从热身中抬起头轻柔地笑道：“来得真早啊，大黄蜂。”

◎

今天是擎天柱例行骨科检查的日子，趴在矫形床上的时候他还特地发消息嘱咐了大黄蜂，一个人去健身房要小心威震天，有情况及时给他打电话。

救护车瞄了一眼他心事重重的脸就知道准是和大黄蜂有关。

“孩子不听话？”

擎天柱从矫形床上起身，叹了一口气：“还不交房租。”

“你每个月过来都会这么说。”救护车戴上眼镜，把仪器全部归位，“也不见你采取措施。”

“我能对一个孩子采取什么措施呢？他一个月生活费全靠在图书馆勤工俭学，刚够饮食和路费。”

“肉偿吧。”救护车漫不经心地说道。

“……什么？！”

“我说，交不起房租就肉偿吧。”救护车停下工作，眼睛从镜框上方看向擎天柱，“他成年了不是吗？”

“这怎么可以！不行……我……我没那么有需求，不对，我是说——”擎天柱倒吸一口凉气，仿佛放弃抵抗般低声说道，“他太小……”

“这个不用担心，我认识赛博坦最好的肛肠科医生。”说着救护车从抽屉里取出一张名片，擎天柱犹豫地接过看了一眼，上面写着两个梅花体大字“击倒”。

“多谢你的好意，老朋友……家里还有事先走了。”擎天柱提起公文包大步走了，出门的时候还额头还磕到了门框。

救护车摘掉眼镜忍不住笑起来。他不过是开个玩笑，擎天柱一定当真了。

◎

擎天柱不光当真了，他还把救护车的提议认真考虑了许久。直到打开家门看到正在练瑜伽的大黄蜂，他才意识到自己究竟犯了怎样的思想大忌——大黄蜂作为一个无家可归的学生被他收留，他有责任保证他的人身安全与生活质量，绝对不能做出趁人之危的事。

擎天柱呼出一口浊气，接了杯水在沙发上坐下，拿起晚报准备阅读，而大黄蜂就在他面前的地面上做着令人咋舌的瑜伽体式。擎天柱也是第一次发觉男性的形体也能如此完美地展现力量与柔韧。一瞬间，救护车的话又开始在他耳边无限循环——

肉偿吧……肉偿吧……肉偿……肉……

过去他从未觉得大黄蜂练习瑜伽有何问题，而今天他的每个体式仿佛都在敲击他的理智。喝到嘴里的水被“咕咚”一声咽下，擎天柱把空杯子往桌上一磕，低声说道：“大黄蜂，以后不要再练瑜伽了。”

大黄蜂停下了动作一脸诧异地问：“为什么？”

擎天柱半晌没说话，他在酝酿一个无伤大雅的回答方式。

一直以来大黄蜂都坚信拉伸可以增高，这也是他坚持练瑜伽的原动力。然而以上均为迷信。救护车说能否长个取决于骨骺线的闭合程度，他给大黄蜂做过检查，他继续长高的可能性……唉！

当然擎天柱不会残忍到告诉他真相，但他打算从另一个角度说服他。

“你知道瑜伽的起源吗？”

大黄蜂摇头，盘膝坐在垫子上仰着头，一副等着听故事的模样。

“咳，瑜伽的起源并不是健身操，而是印度庙妓的性交体操。”他意味深长地看了眼大黄蜂，“因此练瑜伽会增加性欲以及丰富各种性姿势。要说好处，这就是全部了。”

“啊！”男孩瞪大眼睛，“不能长高吗？”

如果直接说不能会让自己看起来太像个坏人，于是擎天柱说：“救护车说不能。”

大哥知识渊博并且从不说谎。意识到这一点后大黄蜂失望地低下头——他不敢相信自己一年来都在做无用功。

“Bee，你是个男人，去做属于男人的事吧。”擎天柱拍着他的肩膀说。

◎

所以什么是属于男人的运动呢？大黄蜂站在健身房里左顾右盼。

力量训练？他看着力量区额头爆青筋的大肌霸们不由打了退堂鼓——负重训练会压得他不长个儿的。

“爵士哥，我可以跟你学爵士舞吗？”大黄蜂问酷酷的护目镜青年。可是当他看到爵士舞性感的舞姿后还是溜了。

“小红姐姐，我能跟你学钢管舞吗？”他问身材修长的红蜘蛛。

“姐姐？！我是男的！”对方尖声说道。

“可你为什么穿高跟鞋？”

红蜘蛛踩着恨天高直跺脚，他尖叫的声音更加高亢了：“这是舞鞋！你们粗人当然不会懂！我是艺术家！表演艺术家！”

看着他脚上的恨天高，大黄蜂打了个寒战。不学了不学了……

“阿尔茜小姐姐，我想试试女子防身……唉，算了。”

大黄蜂坐在休息区茫然无措。旁边篮球场上爆发出进球的欢呼，他看了一眼那群互相击掌的大个子，心头阴霾又浓厚了一层。橄榄球和篮球这类对抗性运动早在他出生的那一刻起就注定与他无缘，难道他这种小个子天生只有被按在地上摩擦的份儿吗？

当然不是！他突然抬起头，脑中灵光乍现，虽然萌生了一丝退意但他打算坚持己见——大哥让他做男人该做的事，大哥也叫他离威震天远一点，但大哥还告诉他要“独立思考，认真面对，不要让别人左右判断”。

就这样顺理成章地，他走进装潢冷酷的搏击室，拳头重击在沙袋上的声音与他的心跳重叠在一起，振聋发聩。蒸汽朋克风格的吊顶灯聚焦在黑色的擂台上，照亮那位挥拳有如雷霆万钧的角斗士。

“威震天，”他站在台下大声说，“请你教我角斗！”

◎

威震天用小臂擦掉即将流入眼睛的汗水，确认自己没有看错——大黄蜂正站在他面前，费力地抬头望着他，主动提出想要和他学习角斗。

造化弄人也不过如此吧，他心心念念的小男孩儿竟然自己找上门儿了。顷刻间潜藏在内心深处的暗黑幻想一股脑地涌上心头，成为了有待实现的未来。

威震天从边绳上拾起毛巾把脸庞与脖子上的汗珠擦掉，趴在护栏上俯视着大黄蜂。小个子有点紧张，但他坚定地再次重复了一遍：“威震天，我想和你学角斗。”

“你确定吗？我可是非常严厉的。”他打算吊一下大黄蜂的胃口，还故意把他上下打量了一番，“像你这种小个子栽到我手里会被虐得连渣都不剩。”

然而大黄蜂一挺胸脯：“我确定！声波说你有体验课，所以我想来试试。”

Excellent, Soundwave！威震天想道。

“不过我有个请求……”大黄蜂犹豫着说，“能不能别让擎天柱知道？”

“天知地知，你知我知。”威震天只希望自己现在笑得不那么“心怀鬼胎”，他向大黄蜂伸出右手，看着男孩儿半是紧张半是兴奋地同他握了手，“那么我们开始吧。”

◎

大黄蜂不太对劲，这种不对劲先是表现在他连续三次拒绝了和擎天柱一起去健身房的提议，后来又体现在线上聊天时对他的百般回避……直到今天晚上大黄蜂回家时怪异的走路姿势让擎天柱无法继续无视这一系列反常了。

“大黄蜂，你……”擎天柱把手放到大黄蜂肩上，让他不禁吓了一哆嗦，“这么多天你一直在回避我，为什么？”

大黄蜂挠挠头：“我没有回避你……”

“如果是因为瑜伽的事，我道歉。”也许大黄蜂不愿再去健身房是因为失去了唯一的兴趣瑜伽，“如果你真的喜欢就继续吧。我的意见仅作参考，记住要独立思考，认真面……”

“大哥！真的不是因为你。我想通了，男子汉就该做刺激的事，在竞技场上挥洒汗水比慢悠悠地练瑜伽爽快多了！”

糟糕，他说了“竞技场”！大黄蜂自知失言，但擎天柱面色无常似乎并未在意这个细节。

“你的手怎么了？”擎天柱转移了话题。大黄蜂的指关节上有明显的淤青，看起来是新伤混合着旧伤。

他心虚地把双手放到身后：“没什么，我和飞车族打了架，过两天就好……”而擎天柱只是望着他不说话，这反而更令他慌张，于是他干脆打着去洗澡的名义溜走了。

大黄蜂关上浴室的门长舒一口气。他缓慢地脱掉衣服，每一个动作都牵动着全身酸痛的肌肉。站在热水下他感到释然般的轻松，头脑中回放着激烈的格斗片段，仿佛挥拳的人是自己。他决定了，他要和威震天长久地学下去！

正当大黄蜂沉浸在脑内小剧场无法自拔时浴室的门突然被推开。他发出一声惨叫，随即开始用手徒劳地遮挡身体。然而无论他怎么遮，那一身淤青还是一丝不差地落入擎天柱眼中。

“威——震——天！”擎天柱从牙缝里挤出这三个字，他大步走近大黄蜂，逼得小个子忍不住后退，直到后背贴上冰冷的浴室墙壁，“这都是威震天弄的对吗！他对你做了什么！？”

擎天柱握住他肩膀的力道令他感到疼痛，他下意识地摇头说“不是”，但肩上的手掌又用力了几分：“还想撒谎吗，大黄蜂？我告诉过你离威震天远点，看看他给你留下的……”

擎天柱高大的身躯挡住了所有灯光，淋浴没有关，水流打湿了深蓝色的衬衫透出因愤怒而紧绷的肌肉。大黄蜂已经顾不上没冲干净的洗发香波或赤身裸体的尴尬境地，他望着擎天柱眼窝中直射的锐利目光心底反而生出勇气挣开禁锢他的双手大声反驳道：“是的！我在和威震天学角斗！这些伤是练习绞技时留下的！”

“什么样的绞技会在大腿根留下手印？”擎天柱的目光直截了当地落在某个难以启齿的部位，这样的大手印一定是属于威震天的，“我虽然是个读书人，但你骗不了我。”

大黄蜂面颊臊红，他夹紧双腿手忙脚乱地捂住擎天柱的眼睛并把他往外推：“大哥！有什么事等我穿好衣服再说行吗？你……你淋湿了，去换身干净衣服吧。”

把擎天柱赶出浴室后，大黄蜂惊魂未定地在花洒下呆站了很久才开始继续冲洗身上的泡沫。当洗到大腿根部内侧的掌形淤青时他痛得倒吸一口气——那天学习三角绞①时威震天用绝对的力量优势强行掰开了他的腿。大黄蜂控诉他作弊，自己明明已经锁死了他的关节。但威震天却说“兵不厌诈”，角斗是一个弱肉强食的游戏，你需要做的便是用尽手段击倒对手。

与浴室一墙之隔的客厅里，擎天柱换上干燥的浴衣坐在沙发上进行深刻的反思。他早就知道大黄蜂在和威震天学角斗，是风刃告诉他的。有一天她路过格斗室看到一大一小缠斗在一起的两人，不由暗叫“威震天一脚踏进违法深渊”，随后立刻转告了擎天柱。

这些天他一直在等待大黄蜂向自己坦白，要知道大黄蜂对擎天柱一向无话不说，然而这次小家伙却格外沉得住气。哪怕刚刚被自己撞见一身来历不明的青紫，大黄蜂的第一反应竟然是继续撒谎掩饰……擎天柱承认那一刻自己动怒了——他们一年来靠柴米油盐建立起的信任，就这样被一个出现不过一个多月的威震天破坏了。擎天柱恨不得威震天立刻滚到赛博坦另一端。

出浴的大黄蜂轻咳一声，他裹紧浴袍小心地绕过茶几，坐在了离擎天柱最远的一端。

“大黄蜂，我为刚才是失礼道歉。”擎天柱率先开口。

“哦那没什么，就是……别在人家洗澡的时候破门而入。”看来之后他要养成洗澡锁门的习惯了，“我也该道歉，我不该一直对你撒谎。”

“认识到错误就好，现在回头还不晚。”

“回头？你还想让我放弃学角斗吗？！”大黄蜂的音调徒然拔高，他跳到擎天柱面前抓住他的胳臂，“为什么大哥你要三番五次地扼杀我的爱好！”

擎天柱语塞：“是威震天，我担心他会伤害你……”

“你们之间有过节吗？大哥你一直在针对威震天，我却从没听威震天说过你的坏话，这不像你的作风……”大黄蜂看着他的眼神变得恳切起来，“我知道他曾经拍过‘角斗竞技’②，这是公开的黑历史，但五年前他转业去职业角斗赛后就不再伤人了。他还用冠军奖金为‘角斗孤儿’③建了所体校。”

“他很酷！我喜欢他！而且我相信如果你放下成见用心和他相处也会喜欢他的。”

擎天柱望着大黄蜂真挚又无辜的双眼，心中进行着复杂的利弊权衡。最后他点点头：“好，我支持你学角斗。”

正当大黄蜂高兴地想要给他一个熊抱时，擎天柱又淡淡地开口道：“但是有一个条件——今后你要和我一起去健身房。”

这样威震天一定不敢造次了。擎天柱在心里补充。

【注视】  
①三角绞：利用双腿形成三角区域压制对手颈部，在综合格斗中使用频率相当高。（敌人一扭头就能亲吻大腿根的姿势（大雾  
②角斗竞技：idw《威震天本纪》中被提及。私设因内容血腥暴力且角斗士穿着暴露，所以被列为十八禁。  
③角斗孤儿：取自三次元新闻“格斗孤儿”——两个失去双亲的孩子被格斗俱乐部收养，平时练习综合格斗，参加商业演出。私设轰隆隆与迷乱属于角斗孤儿。

【TBC】


End file.
